The Trials and Tribulations of Being a Teenager
by Princess-Tara
Summary: A viewing of Lily and James' time at HOgwarts.What were they like?What were their friends like?What adventures dd they have?How did they get together.A story of drama and romance.(SEX,VIOLENCEHORIBLE STUFF,COMEDY,LOVE)LEJP SBOC RLOC
1. First Day at Hogwarts

**_OK some of you readers may have read this before but I've changed it to try and prevent it sounding plastic and fake like it did before thanks to the good advice off some old readers of mine!_**

_Hey! This is my first Fan Fiction SO BE KIND! I would be most appreciative if you give me your opinions and criticisms – but please be nice! I know its may start off slow, but please just try and keep on reading. Iv already written a few chapters, just have to type them up. Hope you like! Also I have R rated it just to be on the safe side for upcoming chapters!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is already previously owned by J K Rowling.**

* * *

Eight seventh year Gryffindor's were sat in the front carriage of the Hogwarts Express, ready to embark upon their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this was were they had sat every year since they first boarded the train seven years previously. Ever since that very first day they all became the closest of friends, well, most of them.

7 years ago

"Yo James! Hurry up dude and get your ass in the cart now! There's a fit bird down here, o and Tara's there too, she's saved us a seat!" Yelled Sirius Black, a dark haired, dark eyed boy of eleven years.

"O charming Sirius! I love you too!", replied Tara sarcastically.

"Awww shut it 'princess', like you really care"

" Is he always like that?", questioned a slender red headed girl.

" Pretty much", Tara answered.

" Hey Black get your scrawny little ass outta here and give me a hand with this luggage… yeh bye mum, bye dad. Jesus mother will you stop trying to straighten out my hair, it's FINE! NO, don't kiss me! Please mum, think about my image!"

" Hey, I'm gonna miss you, you know sweetie…will your hair never stay straight, please try and sort it out, what kind of impression are you going to give?! Hey Sirius sweetheart!"

" Hi Mrs Potter, Mr Potter – James COME ON! We gotta go!"

" Go on you guys, I suppose you gotta board and bag good seats eh…ahhh I remember my first day at Hogwarts??" Grinned Mr Potter, James' father, trying to tear his wife Annie away from James. She eventually grabbed James and planted a huge wet kiss on his cheek, much to his disgust. She then turned on Sirius who, to James' surprise, welcomed a hug and a kiss off her.

" Sirius hunny, where are you parents and brother? Have they not come to see you off?" She asked although she did not expect a positive answer.

" Mrs Potter, you know my folks, did you really expect to see them here? They are probably at home fawning over my git of a 'widdle' brother Regulas. I'm glad they didn't come anyway."

Mrs Potter looked down sadly at Sirius, she knew his parents only too well, they were a pureblood wizarding family who hated the fact that their eldest son detested their ways and ideas, especially their cruelness and hate towards Muggles. The Black family came from a long line of 'Pureblood' wizards and did not approve of any kind of relationship with Muggles, and disowned anyone in their family who had any other ideas to this.

" Boys, you really have got to go now, Annie, let them go, they are going to miss their train!"

" Now you to, behave and don't get up to any mischief! Do you hear me?? I know what you boys are like when you get together, don't get into trouble!"

"We won't", grinned the boys simultaneously.

And with that, both boys dashed off and jumped into the front carriage of the train were, as Sirius had said, Tara had saved them seats. Though there really wasn't much point because the carriage was hardly full. As they walked into the carriage they saw that it was now occupied by one small sandy haired boy and three other girls beside Tara. Tara introduced the red – haired girl to be Muggle born Lily Evans, who Sirius had mentioned to James earlier to be the 'fit bird'. She was indeed very pretty, she had long, shiny, fire red hair and glistening emerald green eyes. She had creamy white complexion and a petite figure. The guys found out the other two girls were called Sophia Currie who was pureblood and Kitty King who, like Lily, was Muggle born and all this new wizardry and witchcraft was new to her. Kitty was short and a little chubby, she appeared to be shy and reserved, she has sparkling blue eyes and short, Barbie blonde hair. She had a pretty round face and rosy apple cheeks. Sophia was tall and very slim. She had long gleaming black hair which contrasted against chalk white skin. She had a very gothic appearance which made her oddly beautiful. After a little conversation she appeared to be sweet, rather quiet, but sensible. Sirius decided that she wasn't his type.

After a while the girls paired off in the carriage and chatted. Tara was chatting away avidly to Lily when James interrupted her. He had just remembered the quiet sandy haired youth sitting alone in the corner of the carriage.

" Hey Tara, you haven't introduced us to your other pal, rather rude of you I think"

"Your one to talk!", retorted Tara.

The boy had been staring out of the window ever since he had boarded the Hogwarts Express, trying to go unnoticed. He had never really had any friends before, and if he did, by some miracle, make some, it wasn't for very long. As soon as they discovered his secret they abandoned him.

James rose from his seat, he was a skinny, lanky, tall boy, with the stretched appearance that he had grown much in a short space of time. He had scruffy black hair which never stayed straight, he wore glasses and had dark brown eyes.

" Hi, I'm James Potter and this…" but he didn't get chance to finish because Sirius knocked him flying out of the way.

" Sirius Black, How d ya do?!"

James snorted and Sirius' attempt at a cockney accent and rose to his feet.

The boy smiled for the first time, "Remus Lupin, Im alright thanks."

He was quite a thin, gangly creature, with a mass of sandy blonde hair, grey eyes and the odd cut and bruise on his skin, like any other eleven-year-old boy. James and Sirius were covered in them.

"So are you lookin' forward to starting Hogwarts? What house do ya want to be in?"

"Actually, I've been dead nervous. I don't know anybody."

"Yeh, not many people do though, well you've got us now mate!" Grinned James

"So do you have any idea which house you want to be in?" Sirius queried.

"I definitely do not want to be in Slytherin, I can't stand those jerks – they all turn out to be evil twats." Replied Remus Matter-o-factly.

At this statement, Sirius moved shiftily on his feet.

"Practically all of my family have been in Slytherin, my great great grandfather Phineas Nigellus was headmaster at Hogwarts once – worst one they ever had like!"

"Aww crap Im sorry mate, I shouldn't of opened my big gob", stumbled Remus apologetically. _"Oh my God what a dope I am, I've finally met some friends who like me and now look what I've gone and done."_

"Not all the Slytherins are that bad… well they're…"

At the sound of Remus apologising both James and Sirius burst out laughing.

" Hey don't worry man! I hate Slytherin too, all my family are stupid twats. I hate 'em all, evil bastards aren't they James?"

James nodded in agreement and Remus looked relieved.

" Hey guys!" Tara burst in, " what ya chatting bout?!"

She bustled over to them, dragging poor Lily behind her and noticing Remus again, she made herself acquainted and plonked herself on Sirius' lap whilst Lily lounged in a seat next to James.

"_Wow Sirius was right, she's drop dead gorgeous"_Thought James. James sat there a few moments longer admiring Lily's beauty when he was rudely dragged out of his thoughts by Lily speaking to Tara and Sirius.

"So are you guys, like, together?"

Tara and Sirius exchanged bewildered glances – they had been caught off guard – and then right on cue they both began to laugh hysterically, James joined in with them as well. Tara was also a very close friend of Sirius and James having put up with then for most of her life. It seemed impossible to her that she would ever fancy Sirius. She had taken baths with him as a kid! Therefore she had seen him naked! Sirius and Tara were so very similar though in their looks and their personalities. They were both strikingly handsome, dark haired and eyed, and both had a gorgeous Mediterranean complexion, which was the envy of many. Tara had long dark hair, which reached her elbows, and like Sirius, had such a charm that she could turn many heads. She looked older than her eleven years and acted it too. To anyone who didn't know them at all it would be very easy to mistake them as family or by the way they acted, a very handsome couple. Though if you didn't know them but had seen them with each other you would just assume that they were a perfect couple.

After James, Sirius and Tara had managed to cease laughing, Tara and Sirius instantly began to act all lovey- dovey, because they were so close, they were comfortable with one another so they found it relatively easy to put on this little charade. Sirius grabbed her waist with one arm and drew her closer to him whilst she tenderly stroked his lips with her fingers.

James began to laugh hard now at the show they were putting on, both of them could act but James knew all too well that they could take things too far, as he saw a second later.

"Oh Tara I love you!" Mocked Sirius.

Whilst giggling slightly Tara whispered " Oh Sirius my darling!" With fake lust, and with that Sirius drew her into a passionate kiss – much even to James' surprise, he didn't think that even Sirius would take it that far. Tara had never kissed a guy before and Sirius had never kissed a girl before, neither had he. It appeared that James wasn't the only shocked one. Tara was startled at Sirius as he pressed his lips firmly on hers, but like a true actress didn't let it show when they drew apart grinning. James just gawped at them.

"So are you?" Questioned a puzzled Remus who had taken an interest in the performance and was looking from the shocked look on James' face to the smug and giggly looks on Sirius' and Tara's.

" No way!" Laughed Tara, "Not with this dorkus! James and Sirius are, like, my best pals ever since, like, forever. That's it."

Sirius backed her up, although James noticed that he looked a little hurt. He wasn't the only one to notice, so did Lily.

"Yeh, but you don't seem to act this way with James yet you do with Sirius and James is still your best pal." This came from lily.

"I know but James is different to me and Sirius, aren't you James? Sirius and me are so much alike in this way. Ill speak to you bout it later Lil!"

At this slight comment from Tara, James looked a little hurt at the thought of being different from the other two in her opinion. She was right they had known each other since they were babies. Their parents were great friends. Well, Tara and James', neither liked Sirius' evil family but both adored their eldest son.

James, Sirius and Lily were all curious as to what Tara was going to tell Lily about this absurd relationship that she had with the two guys. If anything it seemed clear to Lily that Sirius and Tara were more than just best friends but James firmly reassured her that it was definitely not anything like that and that there never would be.

Later on after many games of exploding snap and a huge feast of all sorts of goodies such as Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans (which Lily and Kitty found to be very exciting and alarming as this was all new to them), they arrived at Hogwarts. They travelled across the lake in small boats in groups of four. The four girls in one boat and Remus, Sirius and James in another. A plump, short blonde haired boy joined them he had watery blue eyes and was named Peter Pettigrew. The boys made complete prats of themselves – namely Sirius and James – by trying to drench the girls and nearly resulted in capsizing their own boat, much to Peter's horror.

They entered the huge stone castle and paused in the entrance hall, the crowd of first years stared silently in awe as ghosts appeared out of nowhere. James and Sirius, however, began to yell greetings to the ghosts and began to show off as normal. This was really the first time Lily had seen James in his normal character, as he had been unusually subdued on the train.

Suddenly a young pretty woman in her early twenties strolled briskly towards them through the double doors facing them. "Good evening first years and welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am professor Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts. Now can you all please form a single line and follow me into the Great Hall so that you may be sorted into your houses."

With that she marched back through the double doors with a stretch of nervous looking first years in her tow.

* * *

_What do you think???? R & R_


	2. Back On the Train

Back on the train in the Seventh year

* * *

"Do you remember the sorting? How scared were we?!" this was said by Lily, seven years on she was much more mature looking and beautiful than she had been seven years previously. She had developed breasts and had a shapelier figure. Her unusual looks were the envy of many girls, although they didn't really consider Lily much competition as they knew how much she despised men and she refused to date any. Guys had given up asking her out any more as they all knew it would be an instant no.

She sat neatly in her clean Hogwarts robes with a shiny new "Head girl" Badge pinned to them.

"I weren't scared a jott!" Replied James indignantly.

"Me neither", piped up Sirius.

"Oh you wouldn't be would you Potter" She snapped back at James, ignoring Sirius' comment.

"Jesus, lighten up Evans, what's bit you in the arse?"

Lily chose to ignore this comment and instead produced a book on yoga and became absorbed in it.

"Hey Tara, what up with the 'Ice Queen' anyways. She seems even frostier than normal? Why is she so bitter towards me? I just don't get it!"

James had certainly changed a lot since his first year. For starters, he wasn't shy around Lily anymore. Both he and Sirius had returned in their third year full of brawn and good looks. James had exchanged his glasses for contact lenses over the summer after their second year and both boys had appeared to have transformed drastically. They seemed to have turned into male sex icons over the summer; girls were flocking all over them like pigeons. When they arrived back at Hogwarts it didn't take the two of them much time for them to figure out how this could be used to their advantage. Although Sirius was the hunkier of the two and had the most charm, girls were still as madly in love with James as they were with Sirius because of his wit and humour. He had a charm that Sirius didn't possess so he didn't lose out on his fair share of attention.

"As far as I recall James, every since you got into the third year and got way interested into girls, she began to dislike you. She said that you were a big headed, arrogant dick head and she still thinks it to this day. Although, she turned bitterer towards all guys part way through the sixth year. I don't know why though, at one point she even went weird on me and I'm her best friend. I remember she wouldn't talk or eat, she rarely slept or took her nose out of her books."

"Hey what about Sirius, he is just the same as me!" James looked over at Lily sadly. They used to be such good friends in the beginning, but they had just drifted apart.

"Hey sorry hunny", said Tara after she saw the hurt look on James' face. "You know that she wasn't as friendly with Sirius as she were with you, that is probably why she resents you and not him. He's just a friend. Lily was like a second best friend to you and you abandoned her in the third year. You hardly even spoke to her after you discovered that there were more girls other than Lily."

"Wha.."

"Don't give me that, I know you liked Lily as more than just friends, it was obvious to me, the way you acted around her for starters. You were fine with every other girl apart from Lily, you weren't as close with me either and you were always much quieter and shy and nervous around her. Me, Sophia and Kitty could all tell, even Remus."

"Remus?"

"Well he is the only one of you guys that even has a clue. Peters a bit slow and well Sirius is always too wrapped up in other stuff to notice. We were confirmed of your feelings in the second year, on my birthday."

"When?"

"Truth or dare."

"Oh yeah that was a mint game, that was when I kissed Lily! And you snogged Malfoy!!!"

"Shut up about that" Tara said sternly.

If he wasn't mistaken, James could have sworn she looked upset, but she covered it up by trying to look angry and annoyed. Tara never cared about petty little dares normally, even if it was having to kiss Malfoy.

"Hey sorry, it was only a dare you know, you have done worse."

"Yeah well, I think that was the worst dare I have ever done. Anyway, at that game of truth or dare, we even believed that Lily liked you back, you knew it too, the way she cuddled up to you, that is not the type of thing that Lily would do."

"She definitely wouldn't do that nowadays, maybe then she would of. She's changed."

"Yes, but so did you. That is probably why."

At that Tara left James to his thoughts and went to speak to Sirius.

Tara had changed since her first year. In her looks she was even more beautiful than ever. He sleek dark hair, glittering eyes and tanned skin gave her a gorgeous Latino look, which made her irresistible to guys. She could have a pick of any lad she wanted. In her ways, she had grown even more flirtatious and determined than ever. She wasn't as obvious though with guys, only Sirius, they still fooled around like old times. She was very seductive and a total tease. She pulled the heartstrings of many guys and toyed with their feelings and affections. She had total control and she knew it. She could pick them up or drop them whenever she pleased. With a flick or her hair and a flutter of her eyelashes they were at her beck and call. She wasn't the only person in the school to have this charm over people. So did Sirius, he was the male equivalent of her and the sexiest guy in school – although James wasn't far behind him and was definitely second best. But a bloody good second.

"So James, are you, like, into Lily or something? Because that would be so not like you if you actually fancied someone!" Remus, who, over the years had become very handsome and wise, made this comment, though he was still a prominent member or the marauders' mischief making no matter how mature he was!

"Me? Like Evans? No way dude!" Retorted James, although he blushed slightly and his voice sounded higher than usual.

Remus narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a searching look.

"Aww stop it Moony, leave me alone! Evans would just be another charm on the bracelet. Ill bed her, you'll see."

Only Remus heard this, as Tara and Sirius were making a huge din play fighting very flirtatiously.

"Sirius! You can bend me anyway you like and you still won't hurt me. So don't even try!"

"Oh really, you know, flexibility is a virtue!" Growled Sirius mischievously.

"You should know!" Smirked Tara.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Didn't you bonk that gymnast Katrina last term?"

"Oh yeah, that was a great night, that girl could really bend, it really paid off!" Grinned Sirius.

"Yeh well she's crap anyway – as a gymnast I mean" Tara added quickly seeing the gleeful look on Sirius' face, "she had no elegance whatsoever."

Tara was a dancer as well as a gymnast. She did ballet, stage, modern, street dancing, Latin dancing and ballroom dancing. She was very keen on athletics too, running in particular and it kept her in great shape and she was very supple because of it. However she found it more difficult to maintain her dance whilst at Hogwarts and generally did more athletics.

She was an active girl and hated to be still, she was easily bored and needed to be kept occupied. Lily on the other hand loved animals, music, art and yoga. Tara said she couldn't deal with all the meditation crap and didn't like to stay still. It was a wonder they were best friends with such different choice in hobbies and characters. However, Tara did share Lily's passion in music. They both loved to sing and were both very good at it. At the moment they were still forming a band, but the others didn't know about it. Sophia was in it as she was very talented musically too. She played a variety of instruments. Sophia had also changed slightly since the first year. She was still slim and also more shapelier. She wasn't as gothic as she used to be though. She had definitely lightened up and as James said, "dropped the Vampire malarkey". She wasn't as quiet and uptight as she used to be. She had loosened up a lot, this was perhaps down to her very close friendship with the likes of Lily, James, Sirius, Tara and Remus. She wasn't very close to Kitty or Peter, none of the gang really were anymore. Kitty had found some Hufflepuff friends but was still in close contact with Peter. She still occasionally hung with the gang but hardly as much. Peter was generally seen as a bit of an annoyance. He didn't really have his own mind and liked to follow in somebody's leadership. Perhaps this is why he chose to attach himself to James and Sirius seeing them as popular accepting people.

Tara and Sirius were now sprawled across each other on the carriage seats panting and laughing.

"Whose up for a game of truth or dare?" Said James maliciously.

"We only play that on May 7th, Tara's birthday, it's been a tradition ever since the second year, remember??." Responded Sirius.

"Yeh well NEWTS will be coming up and then we'll be revising and shit."

"Yeh but not all the time"

"Hey, do you remember that very first game in the second year though?" Stuck in Sophia.

Lily looked up from her book and Kitty and Peter moved in towards to group to reminisce with the others.

Tara shrieked at the thought.

"Aww guys do we have to talk about that?"

"Why not?! It was wicked!"

"That's what you think." She mumbled. Nobody else heard her though Lily was giving her worrying looks.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Should I go on? I do have more chapters to update with if you like. The character Tara, takes after me in her personality and kind of in the looks! Though I wish I were as pretty! I have based the upcoming chapters on a lot of personal experiences. Writing is a way of me gettin emotions off my chest and as i don't know you people its ok me sharing it I think. I know some of you may not approve, but I assure you you will all hate Malfoy senior with a passion. R&R Love yaz PrincessTara :)_


	3. A Royal Birthday

7th May Second Year

"Hey Tara wake up you lazy sod! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here I made this for you!" Lily passed her a small box, which was wrapped in shiny red paper and gold ribbons (Gryffindor colours). Tara sat up in her bed and discovered a litter of presents at the end of it.

"Lily why'd you get me up so early? You know I hate mornings. We aren't all a perfect little songbird in a morning – fresh as a daisy – some of us need our beauty sleep!" Tara scowled whilst yawning. "Wow, who are all of these gifts off," she exclaimed suddenly noticing the bundle at the foot of her bed, "It's like Christmas all over again! Awww thanks Lil, it's beautiful!" She had just ripped open Lily's gift. "I can't believe you made this!"

It was a multicoloured friendship bracelet with some charms on it marking special events so far in their friendship; there was still plenty of room for more. So far there was a small train symbolising the first day they met on the Hogwarts Express, a small lion symbolising their sorting in Gryffindor and a tiny round charm containing a moving photo of their gang of friends – Tara, Lily, Sophia, Kitty, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. On a gold bar there were the words "Tara, Happy 14th Birthday. With love from your best friend Lily."

Tara leapt out of bed and pounced on Lily, giving her a huge hug.

"Awww Lil, it's gorgeous – thanks you so much – it's the best present I've ever had." By that point Tara was practically in tears of joy.

"Aww don't go all mushy on me now 'Princess', anyways you have all these presents yet to open. Im dying to see what Sirius got you!"

"Sirius? Why?" Queried Tara

"O… erm… nothing! Just curious that's all!" Lily had been watching Tara and Sirius now for sometime and she knew that there was something more than just a close friendship there. She didn't understand why they just didn't admit it to themselves and each other. She could see that it annoyed them both greatly when they saw the other flirting with any other person, or when other people showed an interest in them. Lily had questioned Tara about her feelings for Sirius many times but she was adamant they were just close friends. Lily had even spoken to James about it but he just couldn't see it. Anyhow, James' mind seemed to be very preoccupied at the moment, Lily thought. Her and James had become fast friends as soon as they met but she noticed that he treated her differently to other girls. She couldn't make up her mind whether she liked this or not.

Tara had made a pounce on her presents; she then jumped on Sophia, who had still been sleeping. "Sophia thanks for the set of Tarot cards and rune stones. They're ace!"

"What? Oh your welcome…could you guys keep it down please and Tara get off me, Im knackered!" Grumbled a sleepy Sophia.

Lily and Tara just giggled.

To Tara's astonishment, most of her gifts were off people she didn't even know – guys she didn't know to be more precise. She had ended up with 15 boxes of Honeydukes finest chocolates, 20 bouquets of multicoloured roses, 3 bouquets of singing daffodils, clothes and makeup from James' parents and relatives, Quidditch books from James and Sirius – they had doubled up to buy her a present, books on dance from Remus and Peter who had also doubled up and some muggle CDs from Kitty. She had reached the last present in her pile, which she expected to be off her father but there was no tag on it or card with it. The present was a tiny box. Tara opened it and inside she found a delicate gold chain with a small crown charm on it. On the back of the charm was an engraved message. It read, "To Princess love Sirius."

'Princess' was the nickname Sirius had given her ever since they were young for several reasons. Tara came from a wealthy family and her father thought the world of her. Tara didn't have a mother. She had walked out on her and her father after having an affair when she was only five years old so she was spoiled by her father, he always treated her like a princess and it was his nickname for her. Sirius mocked it at first but then carried on using it. When they got to Hogwarts, it had caught on to other people too so now she was stuck with it.

"Hey Lil, look at his! Sirius got me another present – he had already bought me those Quidditch books with James. I don't understand."

"Hmm" Lily grinned, pretending to be astonished, yet fighting back the laughter at the astonished look on Tara's face. She really is _soooo_ naive

* * *

Unfortunately for Tara, her birthday was on a weekday, which meant lessons. She had to put up with double Potions, Transfiguration and the History of Magic before she could go back to the common room and chill with the gang. Well, all of them except Kitty as she was in Hufflepuff.

As they approached the breakfast table and owl zoomed over towards them and landed on Tara's shoulder. It was carrying an envelope and in it was a birthday card from her father. Moments later several more owls flew into the Great Hall carrying and enormous package between them. This was dropped with precision at her feet. All eyes were on her as she bent to and ripped off the wrappings.

"_To My darling daughter on her fourteenth birthday. I hope to see you very soon and would like to invite you and five of your friends to stay over for the weekend as we have asked Professor Dumbledore for permission. We expect to see James and Sirius amongst the party! Send them my love, Annie and Matthew say "hi" too. Hope you like the you new friend Magnus. With much love from daddy. Xxxx"_

Tara knew who she would invite, naturally it would be Lily, Sophia, James, Remus and Sirius. She gelled with them the best.

On the floor lying in the shredded wrapping was a basket covered with a lid. Tara removed the lid and out stepped out a beautiful fluffy white kitten. Many of the girls around them watching cooed at it.

"Tara, he's gorgeous!"

"Yeah he is, trust daddy to get him for me – I've been begging for a kitten for ages, well I best take him upstairs! He can't stay down here!"

* * *

The lessons weren't too bad for Tara as she excelled in Transfiguration – and much to all the Gryffiondor's astonishment in Potions too. It was, however, unfortunate that their last lesson of the day was History of Magic with the ever so boring Professor Binns. As Lily was the only person who paid and attention to him in the class she sat right near the front of the class avidly taking notes. Tara was sat at the back off the classroom next to Remus, Sirius and James. Peter was sat in the corner animatedly chatting to Kitty. Binns seemed completely unaware that there was a small riot at the back of his classroom caused by a small fight of rubber chickens which they had transfigured their wands into. It was like a fencing match of the poultry. Every time someone made a hit, the chicken squawked as if it were alive. Other members of the class began to turn around and began cheering. Professor Binns seemed completely oblivious and continued to teach.

Lily finally turned her head round at them and snapped, "Will you guys save it for late please, I can't hear Binn's!"

"Guys maybe we should cool it for a bit, I mean I know we don't care about what Binns has to say but she does so maybe we should respect that." James spoke up

"MR POTTER! Will you kindly stay behind at the end of class for a quick word please about you very rude comment towards me!" Mr Binns butted in.

"WHAT! THAT YOU HEAR!" James retorted.

Professor Binns continued as though he hadn't even heard what James had said.

"Ooooo, look at James sticking up for Lily. Does widdle Jamesy have a widdle crush on Lily?" Tara cooed.

"NO! Why would you think that?!"

"Erm, because you gawp at her 24:7 and you act weird around her Prongs. Everyone can tell!"

"Shut it Moony, no I don't!"

"Hey I couldn't tell", chipped in Sirius.

"That's because you are just you! And you're too wrapped up in your own stuff… your own love life!" Remus shot back with a quick glance at Tara, which no one picked up on but Lily who had heard the conversation but just pretended to do her work while blushing furiously at the mention of her being James' crush.

"What love life? I don't have a love life. Girls, I'm totally not interested, I'm happy with my buddies!"

"Hey were not that bad, just because your not mature enough to like girls, or maybe its because you fancy boys!" Tara confirmed with a malicious glint in her eye.

"Hey watch it Princess, I do not fancy guys! I think girls are good looking, there are none that I fancy though!"

"So what, you're standards are set a bit high aren't they, they're are loads of great girls at Hogwarts." Tara huffed.

"Why are you so bothered anyway?!"

"I'm not! It's just you're one of my best friends. I just think you're acting a bit pig headed here!"

"Thanks, so you think I'm pig headed?!" Sirius replied getting annoyed now.

"Well in this current circumstance I do a bit!"

"Well next time I won't bother busting my savings to buy you a necklace because you mean something to me if I'm that pig headed!"

Tara just stumbled on her words looking slightly guilty and shocked at how angry and upset he was becoming at her. Lily bit her lip hoping that the two wouldn't fall out and Tara wouldn't say something stupid back at him. She knew what her friends temper was like and it wasn't good. She had a fiery temper as did Sirius and it was strange for them to be arguing, they never argued.

"I mean something to you? You've never said that to me before." Tara asked him meekly.

"Well of course you do, you and James are my best pals, and we grew up together from being babies", Sirius replied sounding slightly exasperated. Tara looked slightly pissed at this comment.

"Well I know I haven't yet thanked you, but it's beautiful I love it, thanks a lot Sirius." She leaned across Remus to give Sirius a quick peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey, well, you're welcome you know!"

"Right now you two have stopped fighting will you please tell me what you're on about? Sirius chipped in with me to buy you some books!" James interrupted.

"Yes I know, and look, he also gave me this necklace!"

"Well why would he do that when we already bought you one!?"

"MR POTTER! Iv'e already told you once now I'm giving you a detention for interrupting my lesson!"

"Bu…!"

"Stay behind after class for the details please!"

"THAT YOU HEAR! WHAT ARE YOU DEAF?! I MAKE ONE SINGLE COMMENT AND _I _GET DETENTION. NOOOO ITS ALRIGHT THAT OTHER PEOPLE HAVE ARGUMENTS, BUT I SAY _ONE _WORD AND I GET DETENTION!" James yelled.

"Actually Mr Potter you have said 84 words this lesson. Not including that rather rude speech you just gave me then. I am in fact dead _not _deaf as you very well know no make that two detentions next week for speaking out of term. I suggest Mr Potter you stay quiet for the remainder of this lesson!"

James scowled at him, leant back in his chair and snorted.

"Wow Prongs has Binns got it in for you! We didn't even know he knew he was dead! Hey perhaps I can get detention too and maybe we'll even get to go into the forest! How cool would that be!"

James just grunted in response. For the remainder of the lesson Sirius tried to act like a big enough idiot as possible but Binns didn't take the slightest notice in him. When the lesson has ended the class trooped out and the group, all except Kitty and Peter, stayed behind for James. James reappeared two minutes later fuming.

"So what you get? Forest?! Dungeons?!!" Sirius asked him gleefully ignoring the angry look on James' face.

"Hospital Wing, dirty bedpans, scrubbing, no magic. Sound FUN??!!"

"Oooo unlucky man! But hey look on the bright side, don't they have that new student nurse there? Erm Poppy Pomfrey?" Winked Sirius

"Yeh I suppose it will be ok. Hey were Peter and Kitty?"

"They went ahead to dinner. No offence I know he's kind of our friend, well more your friend than ours, but what do you think Kitty sees in him? I mean she's spending a lot of time with him lately. I hope she doesn't have a crush on him." Sophia asked. "He's not cute, not interesting, a bit of a weasel, yet they're always together nowadays."

"Oooo harsh Sophia! Wormtail has some good qualities…erm let me think…" Remus pondered.

"None?!" Lily exclaimed, "great mates you are!"

"Just give me a minute… Aha, he's loyal!"

"You mean he follows you because you're the big guys right?"

"Don't feed their ego any more Sophia!" Tara chipped in.

"Yeh he is good at complimenting us and doing what we want!" Laughed Sirius.

"That's just using him!" Lily retorted.

"Well he is a good friend, we don't have to prove it to you!" James said firmly

"Ok I was just curious that's all!" Sophia apologised.

"Ok, while the other two aren't here anyway my dad said I could invite five of my friends to Darcy Manor this weekend, Dumbledore has already approved of it. And, I wanted to invite you five, because I feel closer to you guys than the gruesome twosome! What do you think?"

They all agreed with much enthusiasm and with that the sextet all trekked off to the Great hall for dinner before celebrating Tara's birthday.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? Is it ok? More juicy bits coming up next I promise. Some party games!! Wahoo! Im gunna go write it up 4 u now! Promise! R&R Love Princess Tara x x **_


	4. Readers Notice

Hi, I'm just writing to say I love you guys! I know this is my first fan fiction but please just bear with me, I'm trying! I know it may be off to a slow start but if you do bear with me hopefully you will begin to enjoy it! 

As I said it's a joint fan fiction between Lily Evans and James Potter and Sirius Blackanother character! There are other characters that are mentioned frequently but the story isn't aimed at them.

I have written a further two chapters to this story. But I am currently typing them up. Chapter 4 is a long one and will be titled "A little game of Truth or Dare". Chapter 5, "Malfoys Lair",however is a lot more hard hitting. So I'm just warning you. It involves the evil Lucius Malfoy. I have written it based on a past experience of mine. And seeing as I do not know any of you personally I do not mind sharing it. But you may find it a bit shocking. I do find that writing it down in the form of a story helps me and the way I am dealing with it better. So watch out for upcoming chapters. And keep Read a reviewing! I'd like to know were you think I am going wrong or what you do like (if anything!)

Love you lots PrincessTara

Xxxxxx


End file.
